Love
by Nuriko Hamilton
Summary: Porque hay muchas formas de decir "Te amo". AU/adolescencia. Aparición de personaje inventado  ?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo autor y la serie supongo es de Disney.

"Te odio" fue lo último que le dijo a Buford dos semanas atrás. Y claro que no fue en serio es que estaba harto. Así de sencillo, estaba cansado de ser ignorado por el bravucón y todo por ese chico nuevo.

Baljeet gruñó por lo bajo y aceleró sus pasos por los pasillos de la escuela en dirección al laboratorio de ciencias, de tanto darle vueltas al asunto en el día se olvidó su libreta con los apuntes de su próximo proyecto.

Y ahí a unos pocos metros de la puerta del laboratorio estaba él, ese chico que tantos problemas le causaba. Era de primero, transferido hace poco de otra escuela lejos del Área Limítrofe; alto, un poco menos robusto que el resto del equipo de fútbol americano y rápido, la cualidad esencial para ser el compañero perfecto de Buford en el campo de juego.

La amistad entre ellos fue espontánea, y a raíz de todo eso, él paso a ser ignorado. Tampoco es que Buford saliera exclusivamente con él, el equipo de fútbol generalmente salía junto a todos lados. Eran algunas situaciones las que activaban las alarmas en la mente de Baljeet, miradas cómplices de vez en cuando, momentos en que sonreían al mismo tiempo sin motivo, disfrutando de un secreto que sólo ambos sabían; una camaradería y amistad que Buford nunca antes mostró con él.

Y lo aceptaba, estaba algo celoso.

Baljeet ignoro al chico y abrió de un portazo la puerta del laboratorio. Se sonrojo cuando tres estudiantes con gafas lo miraron molesto. Eran sus ex amigos del club de ciencia, con los cuales no hablaba desde hace bastante y con los que tuvo roces durante un largo tiempo. Había ciertas ideas en las que Baljeet siempre discrepó y entre ellas estaba el límite a sobrepasar por un científico, aunque en parte, la influencia de Buford en su vida terminó por separarlo de esos chicos. Ellos se creían demasiado importantes a comparación del resto, odiaban profundamente a cualquiera que no tuviera un cierto nivel de "inteligencia" para sus estándares. Él ya no podía ser así, tan cerrado, estúpido y aislado del resto del mundo.

Pegado a la fila más próxima a la puerta camino hasta su banco, casi al fondo. Miro bajo el banco esperando encontrar pronto su libreta para largarse rápido de ahí. No estaba. Tanteo y seguía sin encontrarla.

-¿Buscas esto?-Uno de los chicos levanto la libreta por sobre su cabeza. Baljeet se irguió y sin dudarlo se acercó al grupo.  
>-Eso es mío.<br>-Lo sabemos.

El hindú empezó a desesperarse por el prolongado silencio.-Lo quiero-Recalcó, levantando una ceja.  
>-No te la daré-Los otros dos rieron como si fueran pequeños chanchos apoyando a su líder.<br>-¿Disculpa?  
>-Este es nuestro territorio.<br>-Vamos chicos, es el laboratorio de la escuela-Se preguntaba cuándo dejaron de ser inteligentes esos chicos.  
>-Antes nos entendías Baljeet. Cuando eras un verdadero nerd y no mirabas como porrista enamorada al bravucón más idiota de la escuela.<p>

Baljeet se sonrojo casi de inmediato, a veces podía ser muy obvio.

-Yo no miro a nadie-Remarcó-Solo quiero mis apuntes nada más-Extendió su mano esperando recibirlos.

Lo siguiente, Baljeet no se lo esperaba ni en un millón de años. Los dos chicos que se rieron antes de él, lo tomaron de los brazos y pateando sus piernas lo obligaron a caer de rodillas. Aguantando el dolor en sus extremidades empezó a forcejear.

-¡Traidor!-Un puñetazo lo dejo quieto al fin. Hace mucho que alguien no lo golpeaba de esa forma.-Eres una vergüenza para la comunidad científica.  
>-Ustedes son la única vergüenza, basuras-Baljeet escupió sobre sus zapatos.<br>-Parece que aprendiste algo de ese primate involucionado Baljeet. Yo pensé que sólo le entregabas el culo por diversión.

El moreno intentó nuevamente escaparse de sus captores, chillando intentando empujarlos o algo.

-¡Sujétenlo!  
>-Eso hacemos.<br>-¡Estúpidos!-Un fuerte golpe con un vaso de precipitado cercano calmó nuevamente a Baljeet.

Gimió adolorido, la sangre le caía sobre el rostro obligándolo a cerrar uno de sus ojos. Estaba mareado y al parecer el idiota que no le quiso devolver su libreta iba a hacharle algo sobre la cara, algo transparente que aún a una distancia prudencial olía raro… Cerró sus ojos y la boca. Estaba perdido.

-¡Oigan maricones!

Una voz un poco aguda penetró su inconsciencia, cayó de bruces al suelo, golpeándose un poco más la cabeza. Ahora los colores, los sonidos y todo a su alrededor giraba, se movían en una extraña y psicodélica danza. Cerró los ojos, tenía ganas de vomitar…

-¡Qué asco! Mierda, yo no pienso hacerme cargo de esto.

La misma voz aguda de antes resonó en su mente. Se tocó la cabeza y al segundo se masajeó las sienes. Cuando pudo enfocar mejor se dio cuenta que ese molesto chico nuevo lo miraba sentado en uno de los bancos de… ¿un aula?

-¿Y el laboratorio?-Preguntó bajito.  
>-Lo siento, no podía dejarte ahí con esos nerd locos.<br>-¿Qué pasó?  
>-Te estaban dando una paliza y cuando la cosa se puso muy peligrosa decidí actuar.<br>-¿Decidiste actuar? ¿Por qué me ayudarías?-Se levantó como pudo apoyándose contra la pared  
>-No lo hubiera hecho por propia voluntad….-El chico lo miraba como si quisiera terminar el trabajo que empezaron los otros en el laboratorio.<p>

Baljeet algo descolocado por los golpes y la situación algo extraña decidió no exigirse mucho y dejarse caer frente al chico, para así mirarlo bien. Indiferente el jugador lo miraba algo fastidiado.

-Necesito que seas un poco más claro.  
>-¿Más claro? ¿Ser nerd no significa ser algo inteligente?-Pregunto burlón.<br>-Como sea…-Guardando algunos insultos que ese chico se merecía, se tranquilizó y volvió a hablar-¿Por qué me ayudaste?  
>-Buford me lo pidió. Hace unos días esos tontos lo abordaron y no sé por qué no les pateó el trasero, es más-agregó con una sonrisa-Yo con gusto lo hacía por él.<br>-"No lo dudo"-Fue el mordaz comentario que pasó por la mente de Baljeet.  
>-Pero no me dejo hacerlo. -Se revolvió el cabello algo nervioso- No sabía que eran tan buenos amigos, el capitán debe tenerte en buena estima para pedirle a alguien que te cuide.<br>-¿Cuidarme?-Preguntó, sencillamente no podía creerlo, algo ahí no cuadraba.-Él dejo de hablarme y empezó a comportarse como un idiota.  
>-¡Hey!-El chico lo fulmino con la mirada-No hables si no sabes. Un nerd como vos no vale los problemas que le causas al capitán. No sé tú pero yo no andaría tan tranquilito caminando por la escuela. Se nota que los nerd que quedan y una buena parte del equipo tienen ganas de molerte a golpes.-Se bajo del banco y tiro a los pies del moreno una mochila y la libreta con los apuntes que tanto problemas le causo-Buford te espera en su casa.-Lo dejo ahí y caminando con cuidado para no pisar el vómito de Baljeet salió del aula.<p>

El joven hindú abrazó sus cosas y hundió el rostro en sus rodillas. El pecho le dolía, era incómodo pero se sentía extrañamente agradable. Él siempre dudaba de todo, era una gallina, queriendo escuchar siempre algo que aplacara sus miedos, porque temía no ser amado. No quería que lo dejara, lo necesitaba a su lado, le gustaba estar con Buford más que con cualquier otra persona.

Con las palabras de ese chico sentía que no lo valoraba lo suficiente. Recién ahora se ponía a pensar en eso, en que tanto podía quererlo Buford. El bravucón era más claro con acciones y eso de protegerlo tanto…

Algo tembloroso salió del aula con rumbo fijo a la casa del bravucón. Corría con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía que verlo, corresponder de alguna manera los sentimientos de Buford, porque protegerlo en silencio, seguramente, era la única forma de amor que conocía.


End file.
